Magdelene Grace Magnum
Madeleine Grace Milović (Later Pendragon) is the main protagonist, and the first Apostle in the series. She's 16-years-old and a second year at the Terra Performing Arts Academy, majoring in singing and dancing. Appearance Civilian Elen is a slim but curvatious girl at an average height. Untransformed, she has dirty blonde hair, cut into a neck-length bob with a thick black headband stuck onto her head. Her eyes are light blue and her skin is fair. She is usually seen wearing black stud earrings, a Pentacle pendant choker on a black ribbon, a silver wristwatch and a ballchain necklace with both her late grandfather's military dogtags under her clothes. Her Apostle Mark is the symbol for Spirit on her sternum. On her back between her lower shoulder blades are her birthmarks that look like there were wings before they were stripped away. She's typically depicted in her school uniform, which is a white dress shirt, black tie and vest with the school crest on the left breast, a black knee-length skirt, tights and 3 in. mary jane heels. In the warmer months, her skirt goes to mid-thigh, her shirt's sleeves are short, and her tights are replaced with short white socks. In late autumn, instead of a vest, she wears a blazer. During winter, she has a black winter coat, warmer tights, knee-high 3 in. fur lined boots with bobbles, with black knit gloves, hat and scarf with white linings. Apostle Transformed, her hair turns golden and flips out at the end and her eyes turn darker. Her costume consists of a black corset that flares at the waist, lacing down in the back with a black ribbon, and lacing up in the front in a bow, her Transformation Brooch on the knot. The fabric under the front-lace being royal blue. Attatched to the front-lace bow and covering her shoulders is a black capelete with matching opera-length gloves. Her skirt resembles something from the Victorian era, with a 5-tier royal blue petticoat skirt and a black, front-split over-skirt. She has on black mid-thigh stockings and black 3 in. heels. On her right thigh, on the top part of her stocking, is a garter of royal blue lace and a black ribbon in a bow. Across her forehead is a circlet with a swirling and slightly floral design with a royal blue dodechahedron moonstone in the center. She has moonstone dodechahedron earrings and a Pentacle choker on a black ribbon around her neck with a moonstone dodechahedron bail, her Apostle mark clearly shown. Personality Outwardly, Elen is rather sweet, if a bit introverted with a love for life. She's known for being very "mother-like", as she always cares for others and wants them to be happy unconditionally. She has also displayed a kind, gentle, determined and understanding nature, which stems from being misunderstood as a Wiccan. As such, she always tries to get both sides of the story before making any rash decisions. A trait of her that helps her try and befriend and understand why Anendis and Lyra are invading when she and the other Apostles meet them for the first time. Elen loves performing very much, because she can tell that those who listen to her sing are happy and having fun like she's always had with music. As the youngest of three children in a house with limited space and resources, she's learned to respect other's space and property, but is very protective of her own. She can also be very determined and very stubborn, but can come across as annoying and obnoxious. Despite these good traits, Elen describes herself as a blunt, stubborn, prideful bitch. As the youngest of three siblings, her parent's rocky marriage and the constant harrassment of others in her hometown, Elen has grown to be very distrusting of others. She keeps up a cheerful front so that nobody will ask questions, but doesn't try and break her own walls she's erected around herself to let anybody else in. She's always felt that no matter what, anybody will leave at the first sign of trouble and that she'll never find someone who she can truly have a connection with. So to protect herself from any more of that pain, she always keeps people at arm's length and pushes away anyone who tries to get any closer. People who keep trying to dig are usually hurt themselves in one form or another and her mind goes on pressure overload. Because of her distrusting nature, her Magick as an Apostle suffers, something that Fredrick and David notices. Name Meaning *''Madeleine'' is a French name, meaning "From Magdala", most likely a reference to Mary Magdalene, who was Jesus Christ's most avid follower and is even considered to be his wife by many people. It can also mean "Tower". Her mother named her this because of Elen's birthmarks. *''Elen'' is a Welsh name, from the horned Goddess of the Ways, who is still honored in Neo-Paganist sects. The nickname comes from the last two syllables of her real name after Daniel noticed, and wants to be called it because everyone misspronounces her real name. *''Grace'' 'is a Latin name meaning "God's Blessing" or "God's Favor". History Past Elen was born in an unspecified Small Town, America to two working-class parents and the youngest of three children. As a child, she was tortured by her older siblings and hearing her parents fighting constantly. In a small house, she didn't have her own room and instead shared one with her brother and sister while her parents slept seperatly. School wasn't much better, as Elen liked to draw Pagan symbols on her things and, with the town being mostly Fundamentalist Christian, the children used to pick on her mercilessly which caused her mental stability to deteriorate until it was only standing on one leg. Her parents enrolled her in gymnastics when she was around 4, and she kept going to the classes because she enjoyed them. She used to visit with both her grandfather's in the local veteran sanitarium up until their deaths, seeing the damage done to their psyches because of the earlier war, developing a great distaste for other veterans and war in general. When both her grandfather's died within a year of each other, Elen stole both of their dogtags to remind herself about them. Despite her hardships, she grew close to her next-door neighbor Daniel Jason Randford when she was 6 and usually hung out and was able to be herself, eventually developing feelings for him and vise-versa. She and Daniel, after discovering and learning about it, became official Wiccans together when she was 11 and he at 17, and although her family didn't seem to mind very much, the bullying kept coming in harsher means. The teachers weren't any help at all. In fact, they were also part of the problem. Daniel left for the War about a year later, promising to marry Elen when she was old enough when he got back. At 14-years-old and a freshman in high school, Elen had a math teacher who always gave her F's on her assignments and tests simply because of her religion. When she confronted him about this, he hid no distane for her at all and kept on verbally abusing her until she shouted to stop. Instead, he tried to stike her and she blacked out. The next thing she knew, she woke up in a hospital, handcuffed to the bed railing and was being told that she nearly killed the teacher. Elen went into a depression at hearing that she almost ended another's life, but no criminal charges were brought against her because a witness said that she was acting in self-defense. To this day Elen still doesn't know who came forward and told the police about it. The teacher was revoked of his license and sent to jail, but Elen still had to have some sentence for her actions. As such, the court decided that she should be sent to Gaia where she can continue her education without being harassed. For Elen, this was a dream come true because she's wanted to move there for years but her family didn't have the money. In Gaia, Elen moved into an apartment by herself and enrolled into the Terra Performing Arts Academy. Though well-received and being given a great reprieve from the torture of others, Elen has still yet to truly forgive anyone who had hurt her so badly. She's unsure if she ever will, but keeps hoping to hear from Daniel and know that he's alright, hopefully to tell him her true feelings to him. Abilities and Powers *'Gymnastics ~ Elen has done gymnastics since she was small. When she transferred to Terra Academy, she joined the high school team to suppliment her dancing. Although Elen's not the best at it, she's flexible and nimble enough from it that she can get herself out of tight spots from attacking monsters when not transformed, and even won a couple awards. *'Music / Performing Arts ~' Elen has always had an aptitude for music and performing arts. This ability is what reveals herself as an Apostle, because she has the ability to capture an audience's attention with her singing. Although she is a major in vocals and dance, she is also adept in acting but can't play any musical instrument beyond guitar strumming and one-handed piano. *'Magick ~' Although a bit of a novice when she first became an Apostle, Elen has proven that she can control and use it well throughout the series, though her distrusting nature makes it very delicate. Her Magick manifested itself into butterflies. Trivia *Her favorite food is spaghetti and meatballs. Her least favorite is broccoli. *She enjoys fantasy/adventure novels when she has some time. * Celeste CrystalWing says that Elen's hairstyle was inspired by the character Camille Saroyan's hair from the TV show Bones in seasons 7-9. * Elen is based on the original character of a Shaman King Fanfiction Celeste wrote about, Helena Katrina Dombrowsky. Iris Harper Dombrowsky also shares the same last name. Category:The Apostles